1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having improved image display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display apparatus displays an image based on data provided from an external device. Examples of the display apparatus may be a cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, a field emission display (FED) apparatus, and a photo-luminescent display apparatus.
A photo-luminescent liquid crystal display (PL-LCD) apparatus displays an image using fluorescent patterns and an ultraviolet (UV) lamp instead of color filters and a fluorescent lamp. The PL-LCD drives liquid crystals using on/off shutters to display a Red-Green-Blue (RGB) image using light having passed through RGB fluorescent patterns. However, RGB colors may be mixed between adjacent RGB fluorescent patterns so that the color of the image is broken up (i.e., color break up (CBU)).
Also, the UV lamp of the PL-LCD is formed by removing a fluorescent layer from a conventional fluorescent lamp so that light having various frequencies may be mixed. Thus, color purity of the light emitting from the PL-LCD is decreased.